


Coming Home to You

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765





	Coming Home to You

It was one of those days where she couldn’t do anything right. It felt like there was a force of negativity swarming around her. 

Losing a star witness for the biggest story of her career? Check. 

Being yelled at by her boss? Check. 

Spilling lukewarm coffee on her white blouse? Check. 

The heel on one of her favorite pairs of shoes breaking as she ran in the cold rain to her car? Check. 

She couldn’t get home fast enough. 

She opened the door to their loft holding her heels in her hand. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were drenched. 

Barry was sitting on the couch and turned to greet her as she dropped all her stuff on the floor. 

“Hey!” he said with a smile that quickly faltered once he saw the sadness etched on her face. 

Her lip quivered and she walked over to him, falling into his lap. With her head against his chest she cried into him. 

His arms reached around her, holding her steady. 

“Shh shh, it’s ok. I’ve got you.”

Her hand clutched at his shirt. 

He didn’t care that her wet clothes were making him damp, he held on to her and rocked her. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

She shook her head. 

“Just hold me.”

She shivered a little from her damp clothes. 

Before she could register what was happening she was dried off and in pajamas, with a warm fire crackling in front of them. 

He had her wrapped in a blanket, still holding her in his lap. 

She looked up and gave him a faint smile, leaving a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“Thanks,” she said as she leaned back in to him. 

The day could be filled with all the mishaps and disappointments in the world, but being in his arms, coming home to Barry Allen, it made everything right.


End file.
